Hand tools are indispensable for a variety of needs. There are a wide range of possible uses for hand tools and many of these tools have jaws that require direct contact of the tool's jaws with the material being worked on. Often, these hand tools have or need to create a fulcrum to generate enough force and torque to accomplish tasks. These tools are generally constructed of metal, such as steel, or another hard material in order to withstand the force and torque generated by use. The tool's strength is principally due to its hardness, but this hardness can also easily damage or mark the item where the tool or jaws are being used to grip the targeted material.
If hand tools with jaws are used on soft metals like aluminum or brass, or even softer materials like wood or plastic, the jaws of the tools will most likely permanently damage those materials. In addition, decorative plating, functional plating, or vacuum metalizing on surfaces may also be permanently damaged by the use of hand tools. The pressure exerted by the user through the jaw of the tool and onto the soft metal or finished surfaces can cause damage through normal use of the tool.